


Undone

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A little bit of bloodplay, Barebacking, Bondage, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Forced blowjobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin plans a little rape play, but conveniently forgets to tell Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two Anons’ promts:
> 
> Collin decides to do some rape roleplay but ‘forgets’ to notify Jeremy. I don’t know how he’ll manage to stay unrecognised through the whole play but Renner has no idea that it is Farrel for long (may be a mask?). It’ll be just delicious if Collin drops his game when he hears Jeremy sobbing something like ‘Collin save me’
> 
> and
> 
> Farrell x Renner RFS. Jeremy won’t ever stop struggling.
> 
> Also, this gets even a little darker than the previous installment, with Jeremy really considering becoming broken. Just be warned.

This is wrong.

 

Jeremy tries to struggle, but the ropes tying his wrists behind him and close together don’t leave any room for movement. He wants to see, but the blindfold around his eyes is tight and gives him not even a single glimmer of light. He tries to kick out but his legs are tied at the knees to a spreader bar, and then bent so his ankles can be attached do his wrists.

 

The only thing he had been able to do is scream through the ring gag. And he has, until his rapist shoved his cock through the ring gag into his lips, forcing his cock down Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy reflexively tries to relax his throat, the way Colin taught him how, but he still hasn’t gotten it down perfectly and he chokes and splutters, but his attacker is merciless and doesn’t bother with how he’s faring.

 

The thick organ ravages his throat, roughly thrusting in his lips. If the ring gag wasn’t already stretching his lips open, Jeremy thinks his lips might have torn from the assault. He tries to struggle again but is hit, hard, on his cheek. The attacker makes no noise, just grips his hair and thrusts roughly until his mouth is filled with semen. Jeremy coughs and tries to spit the thick liquid out, but his attacker forces his head back and covers his lips. Jeremy doesn’t miss the unspoken order. _Swallow._

He tries to struggle – he hasn’t even gotten to swallowing Colin’s yet, but the other man holds him firm and Jeremy swallows, fighting an urge to vomit. But when his head is allowed to tilt back down, his lips are filled again with the still-hard cock. He tries to pull away and is struck on the same cheek, so he stays still and he steels his eyes. He can deal with this. He’ll just deal, and then somehow get out of it and find Colin and demand that he make everything better.

 

The second round lasts only a bit longer than the first, but just as Jeremy’s preparing to swallow again, the man pulls out and Jeremy feels hot ribbons of liquid hit his nose, cheeks, forehead. He recoils backward, or tries to, but the man holds him by his hair and keeps him still, rubbing his cock over Jeremy’s face and smearing his semen all over it.

 

Then the attacker leaves, and he wishes he can rub his face on something. He tries to reach his cheek with his shoulder, but his head is yanked back again and he hears a flash. He freezes. A camera? The man snorts and there are more clicking noises, and then he is forced forward. A camera. His head swims. He tries to not think about what could happen if these pictures got out but his head won’t think straight.

 

He feels a hot, hard cock at his ass and he struggles again. He hasn’t lubed or prepared himself today, so if this person –

 

His thoughts fly out of his head when the man grips his ass open and shoves inside. His breath comes in short, rapid pants, almost as if he’s hyperventilating, but the man seems to not care about much but shoving himself into the hilt. There’s aroused panting coming from above him, and Jeremy tries to squirm away but his waist is held tighter.

 

There’s a sharp slap on his ass and he cries out, and it happens over and over again until he stops struggling and falls down on the hard cement floor, shaking. His cheeks rub on the rough surface as his body’s forced forward and back by the harsh thrusts, and he’s pretty sure the liquid he feels trickling down his thighs is blood.

 

The man above him grunts and there’s the feeling Jeremy knows too well, of someone coming inside him, except this time it’s not Colin and it’s some person he doesn’t even know. The thought renews his energy and he tries to struggle. He freezes again and more clicking, and he tries to hide his face, though he knows that’s a lost cause when his rapist fists his hair and yanks his head backward to what Jeremy assumes is the direction of the camera.

 

The cock falls out of him, and before Jeremy can do much, his head is yanked up again and the limp cock is shoved back into his lips. He tastes the metallic tang of blood with the bitter sting of semen, and he tries to spit. He’s slapped on the same cheek he’s been hit before, and he figures it’s going to bruise. The feeling of cock – the not-Colin cock – hardening in his mouth is disgusting, but he tries to pull away and is answered with another hard slap.

 

More semen is rubbed onto his cheek, and this time it dribbles down to his neck. There are more clicks, and Jeremy struggles weakly. He’s bent over again, and he feels a cold toy prod at his opening. It’s not metal or plastic – it’s rubber, and if it’s not lubricated it’ll burn as it’s pushed through. His rapist doesn’t seem to care and it’s shoved inside and he can’t help but scream.

 

He breathes harshly, feeling more blood drip down from him. He doesn’t know how big the thing is, but it’s not fully in, he can tell that much. His rapist grabs his hips against and pushes, hard, and the friction of dry rubber against flesh is agonizing. It’s too much and he feels nausea rushing up his body, and he vomits. He moans a desperate name around the gag, and even though he can’t really form words, it’s more than coherent. “Colin.”

 

His rapist freezes behind him and reaches over. “Jeremy!” Jeremy blinks behind the blindfold. What? The blindfold is eased off of him and he blinks against the dim light. “Fuck.” It’s Colin, kneeling in front of him. “Shh, it’s all right.” Colin unbuckles the gag, and Jeremy’s teeth chatter when they come together. “Come on, baby, sit up for me. That’s good.” Colin makes a quick work of the rope tightened around his wrists, and Jeremy just stares.

 

“It was you..?”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Colin says, bringing Jeremy’s red wrists up to kiss them softly. “I didn’t know you’d call my name, though.” He doesn’t untie Jeremy’s legs from the spreader bar, but now that his ankles and wrists aren’t tied together, Jeremy can loosen up a bit. Colin doesn’t bother pulling the rubber toy out of him, either, and now that Jeremy can see, he sees that he actually has a long way to go. Colin lifts Jeremy up easily and Jeremy rests his head on Colin’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He doesn’t have to bother opening his eyes to know there’s no one around, and he only opens his eyes when he feels Colin slide him into a car seat.

 

“Should I take it out for you?” Colin whispers, reaching between Jeremy’s legs to caress his thighs. Jeremy shakes his head, and Colin smiles. “Good.” He drapes his coat over Jeremy, covering his bare body, spreader bar, dildo and all, from unwanted eyes.

 

Every bump back causes his body to flinch as the rubber is jerked inside him, but he doesn’t say anything until Colin pulls inside his garage, closes the garage door and carries Jeremy in again. “Your heartbeat’s not racing anymore.” Colin whispers, dumping Jeremy on the cold floor of the garage.

 

“Not if it’s you.” Jeremy replies softly. Colin only grins in reply and tilts his head to one of the work tables in the garage. Jeremy manages to waddle to it, with the spreader bar still at his knees, and when he sits down on the cold metal table, Colin ropes the bar up to some hook in the ceiling and Jeremy’s left, squirming, with his legs spread wide and up.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Colin comments lightly. “Bled when I fucked you, too.” He still doesn’t bother with lube as he presses hard on the rubber. It slides in easier, semen and blood making for natural lubricant, but still Jeremy feels more pain than pleasure as it is lodged firmly inside. “You’ve still got my cum all over your face.” Colin says, rubbing his thumb on the thick liquid.

 

Jeremy starts. He’s forgotten. It used to disturb him, but now that he knows it’s Colin he got so used to it that he has forgotten about it. “This isn’t healthy.” Jeremy whispers, leaning into Colin’s kisses as Colin licks at his cheeks and nose.

 

“No.” Colin agrees. “This isn’t.” But he doesn’t stop until Jeremy’s face is clean again, and Jeremy doesn’t stop him. “I’m going to fuck you, Renner, with the plug inside you. Think you can handle that?” _No_ , Jeremy’s mind answers, but he nods. He doesn’t have a choice, really. Colin isn’t giving him one. More like a warning.

 

Colin pulls on a condom, and it’s the first time Jeremy’s seen Colin use one. To keep his dick from getting friction from the still relatively dry dildo, Jeremy realizes. “Bastard.” He snorts, letting his head fall back onto the table. The metal has warmed beneath him, and he feels strangely comfortable in a position that only a couple of months ago, he has felt so vulnerable in.

 

This is why people with a submissive fetish do it, he thinks. It feels so good to just let everything go and trust your entire being to someone. He said it was unhealthy, but now he doesn’t even think so. People do weirder stuff. At least Colin hasn’t – and doesn’t want to – serious hurt him. “Colin.” He reaches up, cupping Colin’s face. Colin grins down at him and nudges the plug a little over and slides a dry finger inside. “Are you going to tear me apart?”

 

“Yes.” And it’s a promise, not a warning. Colin pulls – literally pulls – his opening a little wider before nudging at it. He smiles at Jeremy, and Jeremy wraps his arms around Colin as Colin pushes through.

 

The pain is incredible, something he’s not at all used to. He’s never been stretched so wide to accommodate two cocks – well, not exactly but pretty much the same thing – and he can feel his skin tearing. Colin doesn’t take it slow, and he doesn’t stop to let Jeremy adjust. And Jeremy won’t ask him to, either, even if Colin would stop right away if he did.

 

Jeremy just takes it, claws at Colin’s back and lets Colin kiss him hungrily. This is what Jeremy enjoys, being undone, strand by strand. Colin knows how to make him forget everything else and focus just on him, just on everything that’s happening. By the time Jeremy can feel Colin’s cool balls at his ass, there are tears scrolling down the sides of his face, and it’s the first time Jeremy’s cried during sex.

 

“Does it hurt?” Colin says softly, kneading at Jeremy’s ass.

 

Jeremy doesn’t lie. “Yes. Hurry, fuck me. Move.”

 

Colin laughs and does immediately. There’s more pain, more than Jeremy’s ever known, even when he pulled his muscle shooting Avengers, and Jeremy loves it. He clings desperately onto Colin, wishing he could wrap his legs around Colin to control the face to go _faster, harder_ , but Colin is ravaging his insides, fucking him at a brutal pace and Jeremy just cries.

 

He comes faster than usual when Colin suddenly pulls out, rips the rubber dildo – now slick with blood – out of him, pulls the condom off and plunges inside, pumping like a madman. He fills the familiar warmth of semen inside him, and he wonders at how different it feels, even though it’s the same person, now that he actually knows it’s Colin.

 

He has his mouth open and ready by the time Colin makes his way to the other side of the bench to pull him so that his head is hanging off the edge, and he lets his head drop. Colin fucks his mouth without a word, and Jeremy tastes blood and semen. His blood, Colin’s semen. Colin strokes his torso, panting roughly, and Jeremy wonders how he didn’t know it was Colin before.

 

Colin comes deep in Jeremy’s throat, and this time Jeremy doesn’t fight it. He swallows – not that he likes it, but he does because Colin does, and Colin keeps his cock in Jeremy’s mouth even as it’s limp. “That’s third time you’ve come today.” Jeremy mumbles around the mass of flesh in his mouth, and Colin laughs. “I want beer.” He mutters as Colin lets him free, pulling the rope off from the ceiling and cutting the ropes that tie his knees to the spreader bar.

 

And just like that, they’re back to normal. When they’re not fucking it’s always like this, and if someone was told that they fuck violently at least once every week, no one would believe it.

 

But Jeremy sees the little changes. He still works out, but now instead of focusing just on his upper body, he does a lot of things with squats and other exercises to strengthen thigh muscles and back muscles. Colin has a stash of Viagra in Jeremy’s house, not that it’s even open. Jeremy doubts Colin will need it anytime soon.

 

Little things like that change. But in general, outside of bed, Jeremy is still the cocky little prick that is starting to take up big roles. Colin is still the foulmouthed hot Irish actor who still gets all the girls. And Jeremy’s glad for that, he really is, but he can’t help but wonder what it’d be like if one day Colin can break him completely.


End file.
